


I Will Rise Again

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reincarnation, Shapeshifting, Suggestive comments, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Rowena, Gadreel and Team Free Will come across an ancient soul, is she working with Rowena? Or is she a different, bigger threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a writing challenge of Tumblr, to write a fic from the monsters point of view. My subject was Therianthropy, which is shapeshifting. 
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in one night, plus doing the art work, which is not the best and needs to be redone at some point.

Notes: Please excuse any spelling errors, I stayed up all night working on this. I researched as much as I could to make it believable. But it’s my own spin on a story, so please just go with it. Please excuse the drawings, they were done quickly prior to being posted. Please read and enjoy!

_**Fira’s POV** _

I looked up from my book as the group of four ridiculously good looking guys came into the cafe.   _“I mean seriously, there should be a law about so many hot guys allowed in group at once.”_ I mused to myself, smirking slightly as I looked back down to my book.  I tried to focus again on Dante’s Inferno,  but found it to be impossible, so I settled for subtly watching the men out of the corner of my eye, quietly taking each of them in, while pretending to read.

The tallest one was very nice to look at, with his long brown hair, kind eyes and plaid shirt. The other one, also decked out in plaid was just as nice too look at, slightly shorter than his plaid buddy, with short dirty blonde hair, stunning eyes and incredible looking lips. Those two men were walking fantasies.

I shifted my focus to the other two men, as they moved through the maze of tables. The shorter one looked out of place next to his companions, with his tan trench coat and suit. He had black hair but I couldn’t see his face from my angle. I looked at the last one, who was almost as tall as the first guy, with short brown hair, and broad shoulders that filled out his leather jacket nicely. I bit my lip as I waited for him to turn around so I could see his face.

I immediately regretted it. As soon as I caught a glimpse of their eyes, I knew. They were old and powerful. Almost as old as me, maybe older.  And judging from their reactions, they just realized that something old was there with them. I watched as they said something to their companions, while they slowly scanned the cafe.

Crap.

I slowly pulled my jacket on, and grabbed my book, resisting the urge to run away quickly. I carefully got up, smiling at the barista as I left.

“Bye Fira!” she called out as I pushed the door open, causing me to cringe slightly before answering.

“Bye Lacy!” I called back weakly as the door closed. Through the front window, I saw Trench Coat get up and head towards the door, closely followed by the rest of his friends. As soon as I got past the front window, I took off running around the corner of the building and down the alley.

As soon as I was far enough down another alley, I dropped my book and shifted, before quickly flying away.

****

_**Gadreel’s POV** _

I followed Sam and Dean into the small food establishment, as they grumbled about needing coffee. Castiel followed me, as he commented how he enjoyed coffee while he was human. I glanced around curiously as we waited for the coffee, it was a small cafe with tables scattered throughout and people were reading books or typing on assorted devices.

As we went to sit down, I felt it. A presence, something old was in the room with us, something as old as we were, if not older.  I looked around slowly, trying to see what it was, my gaze pausing on the beautiful redhead that was getting up from a table in the corner.

“There’s something here” Castiel told the Winchesters, “something old, and possibly powerful.”

“What? Where?” Dean demanded, as he looked around tensely.

“There.” Castiel said as he pointed at the redhead who was hurrying out of the cafe. I frowned, she seemed terrified.

“Her?” Sam asked in disbelief, “She doesn’t look like she could hurt a fly!”

“Anyone can hurt a fly” Castiel replied confusedly, cocking his head at Sam. I shot Sam a quizzical look as well, I still didn’t understand all of the human terms that they used.

Sam rolled his eyes but followed Castiel as he got up and headed towards the door.  Dean and I followed behind them, but as soon as we got outside, the redhead was nowhere in sight.

“Let’s spilt up” Dean ordered “Sam, you go with Cas and I will go with Gad.”

Sam nodded and headed down the street with Castiel, and I followed Dean down the alley next to the coffee shop.

“Well Gad” Dean said as he pulled out his gun, “What do you think that she or it is?”

“I don’t know” I replied honestly “All I know is that she is old, I really couldn’t get a feeling beyond the fact that she is old.”

“But Cas said that she was powerful” Dean argued, looking around cautiously. “Which means that she could be working with Rowena.”

“Well there is the possibility that something as old as she is, is powerful.” I explained as we went around a corner. “But that doesn’t mean that she is working with Rowena.”

“Great” Dean muttered “We better not be dealing with another goddess. And she had better not be working with Rowena!”

I looked at him in curiously, but before I could say anything he spoke up again.

“Look” he pointed towards something against a brick wall, “what is that?”

I walked towards it and saw ripped clothing and a discarded book. Those were the clothes that she had been wearing, I looked around worriedly, something had ripped those clothes.

“Wasn’t she reading a book?” Dean asked as he knelt down next to the clothes, picking up the book.  

“The Divine Comedy, Volume 1” he read out loud,  "Yikes, that’s some heavy reading"  I took the book from him and looked it over, it was an old book, and obviously well cared for, it was strange to see it abandoned so carelessly in an alley.

I heard a shout, and looking up saw Sam and Castiel walking towards us.

“There’s no sign of her” Sam said as he got closer, “Hey, isn’t that the book that she was reading?” he asked as he saw the book that I was holding.

I nodded as I handed it over “I believe so. But there is no sign of what happened her. Perhaps something took her?” I questioned.

“Wow” Sam breathed as he looked over the book “This is an OLD book, very rare, almost priceless, I would bet.” he ran his fingers reverently over the book, a look of awe on his face.

“Probably stolen” Dean muttered, as he stood up and nudged at the shredded clothing with his boot.

“Well Sammy” Dean sighed, “Either she is working with Rowena, or we might have another case here.”

“It doesn’t seem very witchy, but you never know. I will go back to the cafe and ask around, the barista seemed to know her.”  Sam said, “She called her something as she left.”

“Fira” I spoke up, “She called her Fira.”

_“A fitting name for her”_ I thought to myself as I remembered her fiery red hair. I never got a look at her eyes, just a quick glance. I remembered pale skin and delicate features, that was about it. I heard a rustling and looked up quickly, just in time to see a large bird fly away.

I could have sworn that the bird was as orange as Fira’s hair was.

****

_**Fira’s POV** _

I was curious about what those men were, so I circled back around, perching on the ledge of the roof, and watching the men below.

I saw the tall leather clad one gently holding my book and he seemed…. worried about me. I mentally shook off those thoughts as the other two men joined the first two. They were indeed looking for me, and they knew my name. As soon as they said that they had a case here, I knew.

They were hunters. Well at least the two mortal’s were. The other two…. they were something else altogether.  And they were here about that damn witch, I knew that she was going to cause problems. I should have left right away when that witch first showed up.

_“Well, time to move one”_ I thought to myself as I flew away, not noticing that I was spotted.

****

I flew back to my penthouse, it cost a fortune, but it was isolated with a private rooftop garden area and patio doors that I could leave open and unlocked. Which was very helpful for situations like this. I landed and shifted back to my human form, hurrying to cover my nakedness with a robe that I kept hanging by the doors. I couldn’t take any chances of someone seeing me, not now.

I went into my room, got dressed and quickly started packing a bag. It was high time I moved on anyways, I could feel the familiar itching under my skin, telling me that it was time to move on and be reborn. I had lived out my life here, I couldn’t stay much longer.

I mourned the loss of my book though, it was a rare copy, in pristine condition, and almost priceless. My set was ruined without it. I had known the author back when he was alive, and I treasured his books. I glanced at  my bookshelf, debating which books to take with me and which to send for. I selected my favorites and my ruined set, and carefully packed them in a travel bag.

A quick tour around my apartment ensured that I everything that I needed, now for. I would arrange for stuff to be sent to me once I was settled in a new location, preferably somewhere near the mountains this time. I grabbed my bags, locked the patio doors and turned off the lights, before I opened the front door. Only find myself staring at the Plaid Buddies from earlier, flanked by Leather and Trench coat.

****

_**Gad’s POV** _

I went with Sam to find out more about the girl, and Castiel and Dean went to the police station to ask about any strange occurrences that may have happened around town.

“Back so soon?” the barista, whose name tag said Lacy, asked as we came up to the counter, smiling widely at us both, “You sure rushed out of here in a hurry!”

“Yes, sorry about that” Sam explained “But someone stole our car, that’s why we ran out so quickly, and we were wondering if that redhead that you were talking to when she left had seen anything. Could you please give us her name?”

“Uhh” Lacy replied warily “I can’t just give out information like that…”

“Oh, I’m sorry” Sam chuckled “I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Agent Young, and this is my partner, Agent Osborne.” Sam pulled out his badge, showing it to the girl before grimacing “I apologize for our attire, it was a day off for us, before all this happened.”

“No worries Agent” Lacy gushed, “The redheads name if Fira, Fira Wilder. She’s an heiress, and kind of  an recluse. Like she’s not totally weird, but she doesn’t socialize much. But she’s like super nice and helps out at a lot of different charities and such.”

“Thanks Lacy” Sam smiled at her, “Do you have any idea where she lives?”

****

Sam called Dean as soon as we left the cafe, “Ok, so her name is Fira Wilder and she’s a loner heiress. She lives in a penthouse a few blocks from here. Ya? Ok see you soon.” Sam hung up and looked at me.

“Dean is on his way, there’s  hasn’t been anything overly weird around here, well besides the disturbances that brought us here.” Sam explained as we walked down the street. “But we have her address, so we can go talk to her.”

“Are you going to kill her?” I asked quietly, worried about Fira, I didn’t t know what it was about her, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t dangerous.

“I don’t know man” Sam replied “ I guess it depends on what she is? If she is anything at all. Maybe she’s an innocent victim.” but he looked unsure of his words, no doubt because of how old Castiel and I had said that she was.

I didn’t say anything as Dean pulled up and we got in the car.

“Ready  to gank this bitch?” Dean asked as he drove. Sam glanced at me in the rear view mirror and glanced away before answering his brother.

“Dean, we don’t even know what she is, let’s not get too hasty” he suggested, watching his brother carefully.

“If she is as old as I think, she might not be so easy to kill” Castiel warned, also watching Dean carefully.

I watched Dean too, The Mark of Cain still held some power over Dean, and he could be unpredictable sometimes.

“If something took her, then we should be careful” I added cautiously, remembering the last time Dean got mad at me, he had almost killed me.

“Fine. We will just talk to her for now.” Dean grumbled as he followed Sam’s directions.

****

_**Fira’s POV** _

“Lose something?” The green eyed god asked me, holding up my book in one hand and a gun in the other.

“Fuck” I yelped, quickly slamming the door closed, and running for the patio doors, only to run into Trench coat, who had gotten in somehow, and he quickly wrapped his arms around me in an effort to keep me still.

“LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK” I bellowed, struggling to get free. Trench coat was almost match for me in strength. Almost. “LET GO OF ME!!!!”

The door swung open and the Plaid Boys stormed in, followed by Leather. I screamed and fought harder against Trench coat, putting my full strength into it, finally managing to break free.

I ran for the  patio doors, stumbling when one of the Plaid Boys shot me, luckily bullets have no real effect on me. Strong arms wrapped around me gently, as Leather placed himself between me and the plaid wearing maniac.

“Dean! What the hell man!” the tall one was yelling, “I thought that we were just going to talk to her!”

I stood frozen, taking everything in before me, until common sense kicked in and I pulled free , in an attempt to get away, but Leather grabbed a hold of my wrist, halting my escape.

“Wait!” the tall one pleaded “I’m sorry, we are not going to hurt you, we just wanted to talk.”

“He SHOT ME” I growled out as I waved my free hand towards Dean. “So sorry if I don’t trust a pair of trigger happy hunters!”

At my words everyone fell silent, eyeing me carefully. The tall one finally spoke “Ok so you know about hunters then.”

I nodded “You two are obviously hunters” I retorted, “But I have no idea what Leather and Trench coat are.” I glanced up a Leather, who was looking at me in confusion.

The Plaid Boys both snorted at my nicknames for their friends. The Dean guy laughed “Ahh Trench Coat…. that’s gonna stick.”

Trench Coat cocked his head “We are angels of the lord.” he stated seriously, looking genuinely confused at my nickname for him.

“Ahh ok that explains a lot.” I sighed “I have actually never had the pleasure of meeting one of you.”

Leather was looking at me, “My name is Gadreel, and may I ask what you are?” he asked as he let go of my wrist.

“First tell me the rest of your names” I declared, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at them. “You first Plaid Boys.”

The tall one laughed, showing off his dimples “Well I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean” he explained “And the guy in the trench coat is Castiel.”

“Yes, my name is Castiel. What are you? I can tell that you are old.” Castiel said bluntly.

“You have a real way with words Castiel.” I laughed, shaking my head. “Well, my name is Fira, and I started out as human, more or less, but I became something else.”

Dean’s hand moved towards his gun, and I stepped back nervously.

“Dean!” Sam snapped, “Don’t!”

Dean’s hand stopped moving. “Look, let’s all go sit down and talk.” Sam urged, gesturing to my living room.

“Ya, good idea” I agreed, cautiously creeping past Dean, as I headed towards my couch. I was immensely relieved to see that Gadreel was following me.

Sam and Dean sat on my couch, while Gadreel and I sat on my loveseat. Castiel sat on my arm chair, and looked at me intently.

“You will have to excuse my brother, he has had some anger issues lately.” Sam started, leaning forward to put my book on the coffee table “And Cas can be very direct.”

“O-kay…” I breathed out  "Well, let me start out at the beginning.“

I took a deep breath before starting, very much aware that telling my story to a pair of hunters could get me killed.

"You will be safe.” Gadreel told me, glancing at the brothers “No one will hurt you.”  

I smiled at Gadreel gratefully “Thank you” I whispered, touching his arm lightly, pleased when he smiled at me. He reminded me of home.

I focused back on the rest of the guys and started my story.

“I was born a long time ago, not in a galaxy far far away though.” I jested, earning smiles from Sam and Dean. “I was born in Greece, and there was a select few of us who were born with a special power, which is now called Therianthropy, but was and is more commonly known as shapeshifting.”

I dove for cover when I saw Sam and Dean tense up, and only looked up when I felt Gadreel kneeling beside me.

“It’s alright Fira” Gadreel soothed “No one is going to hurt you.”

I peeked up cautiously from my hiding place, which was my coffee table, but it was the first place that I had seen to hide. Sam looked apologetic and Castiel was holding onto Dean’s arm, I frowned at them as I allowed Gadreel to help me up from the floor.

“I’m sorry Fira” Sam mumbled “please continue.”

Gadreel settled me on the couch and sat down close beside me, causing our legs to press together.

I closed my eyes as I tried to catch my breath, relishing the feel of Gadreel next to me. “First things first” I growled “I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE COMMON EVERYDAY SHIFTERS.” I shuddered as I thought of how those shifters shed their skin.

“They are oozy and gross. I am NOT like that at all.” I stressed. Sam smirked, he obviously agreed with me.

“As I was saying” I went on “I was born human but among my people, a select few of us had the powers to shapeshift in animals. And each one of us would shift and out various animal forms, before settling on the one that would define us, become us. We had a month to choose a form, I finally chose a bird, on my last day, because I loved to soar above the world, and feel the wind on my face. After that, life went on as usual for me, I got married, lived my life. Only I kept on living, long after my husband and children died.”

Everyone was looking at me now, with expressions ranging from disbelief, anger and confusion. “You didn’t die?” Castiel asked me.

“No, I never did” I replied “I have seen civilizations rise and fall. I have seen the world change through the ages. I have watched my family die out. I have watched my kind of species fade out of existence.”

Sam looked at me “How old are you? When were you born?” he was taking this surprisingly well, but he was a hunter and had probably heard it all. Maybe.

“I was born in Ancient Greece” I confessed “But I can’t remember how many years that I have lived for sure, I just know that I’ve lived many lives. I am the only one of my species who is immortal.”

“That I know of” I added quietly, leaning into Gadreel, who had hesitantly wrapped his arm around me.  He reminded me of the Greek gods of old. Of a strong, chiselled warrior. It’s why I felt so comfortable around him.

I looked up at Sam and Dean “I know you guys kill supernatural beings, with the exception of your angel friends here, but….. please don’t kill me.” I pleaded,  "I have never killed or harmed another living soul. I am a regular girl, I read and shop, go on dates and scream when I see a spider.“  Sam smiled, it was funny to think that I was still scared of spiders.

"I am not threat to anyone, unlike that Redheaded witch that took up residence in this town.”  I added bitterly.

Dean looked at me sharply “You know about Rowena?"he hissed at me, glancing at his brother.

"Is that her name?” I asked, looking at Gadreel for confirmation, at his nod, I sighed. “I knew that she would be trouble when she arrived last week, so I made plans to move, I was going to leave next week, but well with your arrival I decided to jump ship early.”

“Do you know where she is?” Sam questioned me, smiling gently at me.

I nodded “Yes I do, I can show you where she is, if you let me go after.” I bargained.

Dean scowled but Sam nodded yes, before adding “But I can’t guarantee that Gad will let you go so easily.”

I blushed and looked at Gadreel, “I don’t really want to leave you” I admitted to him “You remind me of my home.”

Gadreel smiled at me, before leaning forward to whisper in my ear “Then stay with me.”

I bit my lip and glanced at Dean, “I don’t think that Dean will let me” I pointed out, looking back at Gadreel.

“Fira” Sam called out “Help us with Rowena and you are more than welcome to join us, isn’t she Dean?” he elbowed Dean’s side.

“Ouch! Dammit Sammy!” Dean yelped, before adding “Yes Fira, if you help us with Rowena and don’t try to kill us, then you can stay.”

I beamed at him “Deal!” I said happily “Just don’t make me kill her!”

“How could you even kill her? By pecking her eyes out?” Dean shot back at me, with a wink.

“Hey!” I protested “I happen to have some super strength too!”

“She IS strong” Castiel agreed “I had a hard time keeping her contained.”

“Ooh Castiel can’t handle a tiny little girl” Sam laughed, as he stood up.

“Little girl?” I scoffed “I’m way older than you kid.”

Sam sputtered at being called kid, while Dean started laughing “I think I will like having you around” he admitted, “As long as you don’t try to kill me.”

“Right back at you kid” I replied, winking at him and causing Sam to burst out laughing at the affronted expression on Dean’s face.

Castiel and Gadreel’s confused looks made us all laugh even harder. I hadn’t realized how lonely I had been before now, I had stopped really making an effort to make friends or forge lasting relationships, since I outlived everyone. As I smiled at Gadreel, I thought that my luck had finally changed.

****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

Fira had sat in my lap as we drove towards the warehouse that Rowena was apparently working out of. I loved the feel of her in my arms, she felt like she had been made to fit into my embrace.  Fira absolutely fascinated me, I loved her fiery orange hair, and her ageless eyes. She was an old soul, but a good one, that one I could sense. And to live for so long and still be innocent…. even Castiel and I never had that honour.  I never wanted to let her go.

All too soon, we arrived at the warehouse, Dean surveyed the place quickly, before looking back at Fira. “Are you sure this is the right place?” he questioned “Rowena prefers the ritzier side of life.”

“Yes Dean, this is the right place” Fira replied firmly, “She only works out of here, she lives in one of the hotels downtown.”

“Ok then, let’s go catch ourselves a witch” Dean announced as we got out of the car.

I kept close to Fira as we neared the entrance, only to see the door fly open.

“It’s about damn time you got here.” Rowena announced as she stepped out the door. “Ahahaha, careful there Sam, unless you want them to attack.”

Sam lowered the gun, glancing uneasily behind us, turning around, I could see several crazed looking women standing behind us.

“Watch dog spell” Sam muttered to Dean, who grunted in agreement.

“Follow me, all of you” Rowena announced, as the women behind us started closing in, effectively moving us inside the warehouse.

“If you do as I say, most of you will leave here alive.” Rowena announced as she came to a stop, and turned to face us. “Some of you are expendable.” Rowena’s gaze was on Fira.

I stepped between in front of Fira protectively. Castiel stepped forward, pulling his angel blade out.

“You will harm no one!” he demanded, advancing towards her.

Rowena laughed and with a wave of her arm, Castiel was tossed across the room, crashing into a wall. I went to pull my angel blade out, but before I could even move, I was tossed across the room. Sam and Dean thrown around right after, and soon we were all pinned in place, leaving Fira exposed and alone.

“Fira!” I yelled “Get away from her you Evil Skank!” using Dean’s name for her.

Rowena just laughed “Now that was not very nice! I am going to have to use this wee lass to set an example for you boys” Rowena taunted as she grabbed Fira’s arm, twisting it behind her.

Fira met my eyes and mouthed something to me, before turning her turning her attention back to Rowena.

“Bring it on bitch” she sneered, before screaming in pain as Rowena broke both of her arms.

****

_**Fira’s POV** _

The itching and burning was becoming unbearable, I needed to change forms and soon. As soon as the witch attacked the boys, I knew what I had to do.  My death would provide enough of a distraction that the boys would be able to get free and stop Rowena. We had agreed on a plan on the way over, but I kept this part to myself. The less they knew, the better.

I caught Gadreel’s eyes, taking in his wounds, glad that he wasn’t too badly injured. I mouthed some words at him, knowing that he wouldn’t understand them. Not yet.

_“I will rise again.”_ I mouthed over and over to him, before looking up at the redheaded witch.

“Bring it on bitch” I sneered up at her, shaking as the itching and burning spread across my body. I screamed when she broke my arms, I was so weak at this point. I had held off for too long, but it was for the best at this time.

I laughed up at her enraged face, “Is that the best you can do?” I taunted her, ignoring the screams from the boys, “Because no matter what you do, I will rise again.”

Rowena delivered a swift kick to my ribs and then hauled me up by my hair “Rise from this lass!” she screamed as she broke my neck. The last thing I saw before I died was Gadreel knocking Rowena to the ground.

****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

Fira taunted and teased Rowena, even as she was tortured. By the time Rowena moved to break Fira’s neck, she had lost all control and I was able to break free of her hold. I reached Rowena just as Fira hit the ground, dead.

I raised my angel blade, ready to kill Rowena, before I felt Castiel grab my arm. “Wait brother, we need her still.” he commanded.

Rowena threw us both off, pinning us to the wall again, before turning to Sam, who had crept up behind her with the cuffs.

“You will have to try better than that Sam” she said “Now you will pay for–”

Rowena trailed off as Fira’s body burst into flames. I stared at her body in horror. There was no way that Castiel and I could bring her back to life now.

“Why did you do that?” Rowena demanded looking at me and Castiel.

“That wasn’t us” Castiel ground out, staring at Fira’s burning body in confusion.

“What? Then whose was it?!” Rowena yelled, as Fira’s body quickly burned to ashes.

I sobbed, the loss more than I could bear. “Why?” I croaked out “Why?”

Rowena advanced on me, her eyes flashing with rage, “You loved her!” she cooed, “Maybe I should send you to join her!”

She stooped to grab my angel blade, “I am going to enjoy killing you angels.” she hissed.

I looked past her, Fira’s ashes were moving. A large, red- orange and yellow bird sprung out of the ashes, fire and smoke trailing behind it. The bird circled the room once, before landing by the ashes. The bird shimmered and there stood a naked, soot covered woman, who looked strikingly similar to Fira.

“I told you that I would rise again” the woman whispered, before grabbing a shocked Rowena’s arm and snapping the shackles onto her wrist, “And I always keep my word.”

“How” Rowena gasped as she fought to get out of the restraints. “Who are you?”

“My name is Fira, and I am the woman you just killed.” she whispered, before smiling at me “I can die, but I don’t stay dead.

I fell to my knees as Rowena’s spelled was lifted, and I could only stare at Fira. "Is it really you?” I whispered, staring at her unique eyes, which were a dead give away to who she really was.

Her eyes were orange around the outer edges and yellow in the middle, like fire. This was indeed Fira.

Fira smiled gently as she knelt down to touch my face. Her hair was shorter and her features were sharper, edgier, but the eyes were the same.

“It’s me” she promised.

****

**_Fira’s POV_ **

I sat in my living room with the boys, Rowena was safely locked in the impala’s trunk, and the boys had rushed me back to my apartment , unsettled by both my death, resurrection. Sam had kindly provided  me with a shirt of his once we got to the car, stating that Dean would go blind soon if I didn’t cover up. The plaid shirt was huge on me and thankfully covered all the right places.

They were all sitting on the couch, staring at me, waiting for me to explain.

“Ok so I wasn’t entirely truthful before” I admitted, ignoring Dean’s glare. “You see the reason I am immortal, is because my animal form is a phoenix. Like the bird that rises from the ashes phoenix.”

I could see understanding dawning on Gadreel’s face “That explains a lot about you then” he stated thoughtfully, before moving to sit beside me. “Your name means fiery, your eyes are like fire and your hair is the color of embers.”

I smiled at him, glad that he understood, before continuing, “You see when I picked my from, I chose the bird that I had seen flying out of the woods the day before, not realizing that I had been granted a gift, a rare chance to see the phoenix. And since no one I had knew had seen one before, I had no idea what I had done.”

I glanced down at my hands before adding “At first everyone thought I had just copied what the phoenix looked like, it was only after I died and came back again the first time that I figured out the truth. Some people feared me, most thought that I was always a phoenix. But…..I’ve died many times now, and I keep coming back each time. But I can’t remember how many years that I have lived for sure, or how many times that I have died.  After so long… I just…forgot, and stopped counting.”

I looked up at everyone, Sam and Dean were smiling at me, even Castiel looked amused “Well you are not officially one of us until you’ve died and come back again” Sam informed me.

I threw back my head and laughed happily. I hadn’t felt this accepted and normal since my first life.

“I’m sorry for lying” I stressed “But I knew that my time was up, I can feel when I need to be reborn, it happens if I don’t die by accident or natural causes, I can only go so long without dying.”

“It’s alright Fira, it turned out for the best” Sam told me, smiling at me.

“I kind of planned on letting her kill me” I admitted “I knew that it would be enough of a distraction.”

“Well next time let us know!” Dean scolded me “You scared all of us.”

“I will” I promised, excited that there would be a next time.

“Ok” Dean said, as he stood up “we have to get the Evil Skank back, why don’t you and Gad take a few days to relax, then you can come join us in the bunker.”

I stared at Dean “Join you?” I asked slowly.

“Yes, join us” Dean replied “You said that you were going to move away, right? Well there’s plenty of room in the bunker.”

I glanced at Gadreel, who smiled hopefully at me, then at Sam who nodded encouragingly “Ok, I will move in with you!” I laughed.

“Good, see you in a few days kid” Dean said as he gave me a quick hug “And try to get Gad to loosen up a bit.”

I blushed as I hugged Sam and Cas goodbye “Be quiet Dean!” I scolded, ignoring Gadreel’s questioning look.

I closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. It had been a long day. I looked at Gadreel, who was still standing in the living room.

“I’m going to go shower” I announced, shrugging out of Sam’s shirt as I walked out of the room.

“Ok” Gadreel said, as he stared at the wall, politely looking away from me.

“Are you coming?” I called, looking over my shoulder at him, smiling at his confused look. I winked and turned back around, grinning when I heard him come down the hallway behind me.

I was really going to enjoy this new life.

****

**Author's Note:**

> There is a possibility of a sequel. We will see how this fic does on here.


End file.
